noires errances
by Canelle
Summary: L'histoire commence quelques années après suikoden III, et commence par suivre les pas d'Albert Silverburg. Mais le veritable sujet de cette histoire est une femme, et un homme vetu de noir qui l'accompagne. histoire complete
1. chapitre1

**Noires Errances.**

L'histoire commence quelques années après suikoden III, et commence par suivre les pas d'Albert Silverburg. Mais le veritable sujet de cette histoire est une femme, et un homme vetu de noir qui l'accompagne. 

**Introduction**

Une femme et un homme marchent cote à cote. Deux errants vetus de noir. Lui est Démon, elle est femme. Deux êtres totalement différents, à priori incompatibles. Les démons ne comprennent pas les humains, et les humains ne comprennent pas les démons. Ce sont des modes de pensée différents. Et pourtant tous les deux avancent cote à cote. De pays en pays, d'époque en époque. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne restent longtemps au même endroit. 

**Chapitre 1**

IS 479. Royaume d'Anthème. 

C'est une guerre de plus dans la longue histoire du monde. Une guerre comme tant d'autres. Pour toutes sortes de raison, deux voisins se sont retrouvés à se faire la guerre. Et aujourd'hui, les armées du royaume de Chryshia et celles du royaume d'Anthème se battent dans les plaines et les forets de cette region du monde. Un jeune stratège observe le mouvement de la bataille. Son armée, celle d'Anthème, a l'avantage. 

C'est un genie de la strategie, un descendant de la célèbre lignée des Silverburg. Il y a trois ans, Lui, Albert Silverburg avait réussi à obtenir un poste dans la plus puissante armée au monde, l'armée de Harmonia. Il avait servi sous les ordres de l'Eveque masqué, lui offrant toutes les ressources de son intelligence pour raviver les flammes de la guerre entre zexen et Grasslands, pour chercher les vraies runes élementaires. Puis il avait laissé en cours de route le prètre masqué continuer son plan seul. Il n'avaient plus besoin l'un de l'autre. L'eveque masqué avait été banni, mais le stratège avait quand même réussi à imposer sa place à Harmonia. 

Malheureusement, un homme seul n'est pas aussi prévisible qu'une armée. Et Albert ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Eveque Sasarai, l'ainé de l'eveque masqué, garde rancune contre lui. Patiemment, secretement, pendant toute une année, Sasarai avait monté minutieusement un dossier tres détaillé sur les agissement de Luc, Yuber et Sarah pendant les evenements de la Guerres des Cinq Runes.... et surtout le role qu'Albert avait joué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Eveque réussisse à reconstituer avec autant d'exactitude tout ce qui s'etait réellement passé... et surtout à trouver des preuves. Mais il avait réussi. 

Et au terme d'un long procès, Sasarai avait obtenu le bannissement d'Albert.   
Le stratège avait perdu la partie face à l'eveque. Il le reconnu et partit loin vers l'ouest, de l'autre coté de la mer. Sur le continent qu'il avait abordé, il y a avait des hommes, et donc des conflits, des armées, des guerres. Et Albert put de nouveau exercer son talent de stratège. 

Brillamment. Cette bataille serait sans doute leur deuxième grande victoire, un pas de plus vers la victoire totale. Mais un mouvement soudain alerta le Silverburg.Un nouveau groupe armé venait de sortir d'une foret, prenant un detachement Anthèmins par surprise... et renversant le cours de la bataille.   
Finalement, ni l'une ni l'autre armée ne parvint à s'imposer. L'obscurité tombante du soir contraint les deux armées à se retirer, emportant leurs blessés et leur prisonniers. Albert etait songeur. Il avait reconnu, menant le groupe armé qui avait tout changé, son ancien compagnon d'arme Yuber. _Ainsi donc, il a décidé de venir semer le Chaos dans cette region du monde. Je suis assuré d'avoir encore du travail pendant longtemps_. Albert connaissait suffisamment la personne pour ne pas tabler sur des sentiments aussi dérisoire que l'amitié, la compassion, l'honneur de la part de Yuber. C'etaient des sentiments humains, que meme Albert connaissaient. Mais ce genre de choses n'est pas valable pour Yuber. 

En se rendant à la prison, Albert continuait de réflechir. Par rapport aux batailles précédentes, il y avait eut un changement de strategie, qui coincidait avec l'arrivée de Yuber. Mais Yuber est un tacticien moyen, il n'aurait pu tendre le piège qui a suffit à renverser les choses. Un piège brillant. Personne n'aurait penser à placer des troupes là en embuscade. Pas meme Albert lui-meme. Avec ce type d'embuscade, c'etait tout ou rien. Si elle ne se produisait pas au bon moment, sur le bon régiment, c'etait la défaite totale. Sinon, la sauvegarde inespérée.   
Qui pouvait avoir eut cette idée? qui était arrivé dans l'equipe de commandement de Chryshia?Albert avait réussi à capturer un officier Chryshian et avait donné des ordres pour qu'on le garde en vie et qu'on l'interroge à ce sujet.   
Le prisonnier donna une réponse attendue. Quelques temps avant Yuber, une femme était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas voulu du poste de stratège, disant qu'elle n'en était pas une. Elle avait juste donné des conseils. Et elle avait fait engager Yuber.   
Une femme avec de tres bonnes idées.Albert laissa echapper un sourire. Cette guerre allait devenir plus interressante que prévu. 

La bataille suivante donna à Albert l'occasion de voir cette femme-stratège. Ce n'etait pas exactement une bataille, juste un petit accrochage entre deux régiment en mouvements. Il y a avait une femme parmi les soldats Chryshian. C'etait _Elle_, sans aucun doute. Il n'y avait aucune autre femme dans l'armée Chryshianne. Elle le remarqua aussi et le salua d'un signe de tête avant de le defier du regard. Puis les deux stratèges ordonnèrent à leurs soldats respectifs d'arreter le combat et continuèrent chacun leur route. Le duel des intelligences était lancé.   
  



	2. chapitre2

**Chapitre 2**

La guerre entre Antheme et Chryshia n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. La victoire d'un pays n'était plus le but à atteindre. Ce qui comptait, c'etait de vaincre l'autre stratège, d'inventer de meilleures strategie. C'était un duel de deux stratèges maniant des armées entieres comme des pions sur un echiquier. 

Les armées avancèrent, reculèrent, se battirent, se cachèrent. Cela dura longtemps sans qu'aucune victoire ne soit décisive. Sur les champs de bataille, Albert voyait de loin le plus souvent, quelque fois de près, la femme qui était capable de tenir tête à un Silverburg. La decrire..? difficile... des longs cheveux noirs lisses, des yeux noirs, une peau de couleur un peu foncée, jeune, pas plus de 30 ans. L'expression calme et hautaine du stratège qui joue à Dieu avec ses armées et la vie de ses soldats. Un regard sans illusion, un peu triste, mais capable de sacrifier des centaines de vies sans frémir. Une femme que l'apparence faisait sortir du lot sans qu'on puisse vraiment dire ..pourquoi. 

Mais la partie d'echec atteint un jour sa fin. Et Albert gagna.   
Dans le soir tombant, il regarda le champ de bataille qui se vidait lentement de ses guerriers. L'armée Chryshiane était en déroute, la sienne victorieuse.Il avait gagné sur cette femme. Il avait réussi à la prendre au piège, à dejouer ses embuscades et ses mouvements inattendus. Albert l'avait entrainé dans son piège à lui et avait massacré ses troupes. Son régiment à elle avait été encerclés, et Albert avait donné des ordres précis pour qu'elle soit capturée vivante et en bonne santé. Mais les soldats n'avaient pas réussi à la prendre, alors que tous ses hommes étaient tombé. Ils avaient attrapés son cheval, mais elle n'était pas dessus.   
Yuber avait disparu quand les choses avaient mal tournées.   
Albert scrutait le champ de bataille à sa recherche; elle partait toujours dans les derniers des champs de bataille. Dans ces moments là, Albert et elle étaient souvent à quelque metres l'un de l'autre pour voir les armées partir. Ce soir ne derogerait pas aux habitudes. Il la vit un peu plus loin, à la lisière d'un petit bois, à pied. Elle le regardait. 

Il la rejoignit seul et descendit de son cheval. C'etait la première fois où ils étaient aussi proches, face à face. Ils se regardèrent longtemps en silence. Puis Albert parla le premier: " tu as perdu."   
Elle eut un petit sourire sans joie: "Oui, je reconnais ma défaite. Tu es tres fort, plus fort que moi." Puis elle tourna la tete, fuyant les yeux verts du stratège d'Anthéme. Mais la main d'Albert se posa sur sa joue et la contraint à lui faire face. De nouveau leurs yeux se croisèrent, verts contre noir. "J'ai gagné."   
Vaincue, elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'homme poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.   
La nui était totalement tombée maintenant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait. Enlacés, debout aux milieux des cadavres et des charognards, ils s'embrassaient dans le lourd silence de la mort. 

Quand ils durent se séparer pour retourner chacun à leur armée, il lui demanda son nom.   
"Béryl. Je m'appelle Béryl. Je connais deja le votre. Vous etes Albert Silverburg."   
Puis elle partit par la foret. Et Albert remonta sur son cheval. 

Beryl ne mit guère de temps à rejoindre les restes de l'armée de Chryshia. Quand elle arriva au campement, un soldat l'informa qu'elle était attendue à la tente de commandement. Elle entra. Les généraux et officiers qui criaient et grondaient firent tous silence. Le roi était la aussi. Puis tous l'accablèrent de reproches, lui criant qu'elle était responsable de cette défaite, que sa strategie était mauvaise, qu'il fallait en trouver une meilleure strategie pour remonter la pente, qu'elle devait porter la responsabilité de tous les morts, que c'était une erreur d'avoir confié la bataille aux mains d'une femme inconnue...meme les mots de traitresses et espionne furent prononcé. Puis Béryl parla et sa voix pourtant douce imposa immédiatement le silence.   
Béryl:"Tant que nous gagnions, vous n'avez jamais mis en doute mes idées. Et maintenant, elles ne vous plaisent plus et vous doutez de moi. Je n'ai jamais prétendu etre stratège. La victoire ne dépend pas que de mes idées."   
Le Roi: "Mais vous avez fait des erreurs, ce mouvements là etait mauvais et le placement de cette troupe.."   
Béryl: "Etait parfait pour prendre en tenaille ici. Mais en face aussi il y a un stratège. Un Silverburg. Il a déjoué mon plan et a été plus fort que moi. Ce n'etait pas des erreurs de ma part, mais je suis moins forte que lui. c'est tout."   
Le Roi: "Alors comment faire pour gagner?"   
Béryl: "Je ne sais pas. Et ça ne me concerne plus. Puisque mes idées sont mauvaises, trouvez-en d'autres vous même. Je ne suis pas un outil dont on se sert à loisir."   
Elle sortit de la tente comme un courant d'air. Un officier se précipita pour la rattraper. Mais elle avait disparu.   
  


Albert avait mené Anthème à la victoire. C'était incontestable. Chryshia n'avait pas encore capitulé, mais son armée enchainait les defaites. Béryl ne menait plus les Chryshians. Albert ne se fatiguait même plus à inventer des plans subtils. La force brutales suffisait à ecraser le reste de resistance.   
A la fin d'une autre de ces batailles gagnées d'avance, Albert resta longtemps sur le champ de bataille. Il attendait Béryl. Il esperait, malgré tout, qu'elle serait là à, leur rendez-vous tacite des fins de bataille. En attendait, il reflechissait. Une fois la guerre finie, il aurait droit à des grands honneurs un petit moment, puis le gouvernement oublierait vite ce qu'il lui devait, et lui ferait des ennuis. Ce n'était pas un pays où il pourrait rester tranquille, et de tout façon, il n'avait pas envie d'y rester. Cela n'avait aucun interet. Albert pensa un instant à Harmonia, le plus ambitieux des empire, un pays dans lequel il aurait pu exercer toute sa vie la strategie sans jamais se lasser. Mais il ne pouvait plus y retourner. Il faudrait aller chercher un autre pays plein d'ambitions...   
Albert sursauta et fit avancer son cheval, le coeur battant. Elle était là. Elle était venu. Elle l'attendait un peu plus loin, à la lisière d'une foret, comme toujours. Elle ne portait plus son uniforme chryshia, mais une robe bleue sombre à la coupe simple.   
Béryl: "C'est fini. Anthème a gagné."   
Albert: "Oui."   
Silence. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder en face. Etait-ce le moment des adieux?   
Albert: "Acceptes-tu de...m'épouser?"   
Elle le regarda et sourit.   
Béryl: "Pour...certaines raisons, je ne veux pas me marier.. mais si ce que tu me demandes est: acceptes-tu de partager notre vie ensemble, alors c'est oui."   


Ils partirent ensemble, encore plus loin vers l'Est. Ils trouvèrent une place dans la république de Lohren, un pays au climat chaud, constitué d'un ensemble de grandes et petites îles. Ils eurent une fille, qu'il appelèrent Eléonore. Elle avait les yeux verts de son père et les cheveux noirs de sa mère. Et leur intelligence. Quelques années plus tard, un fils naquit, appelé Artis. c'etait une vie normale et heureuse, même si le mystère des origines de Béryl demeurait entier. 

Eleonore avait 9 ans et Artis 6 ans quand Béryl annonça à son compagnon une nouvelle difficile. Depuis quelques temps, Albert avait remarqué un changement d'humeur chez Béryl, c'était bien la seule chose qui avait changé en elle. Elle regardait de plus en plus vers le ciel, vers le lointain. Elle voulait partir. Albert pensait qu'ils partiraient ensemble, comme avant. Mais elle annonça qu'elle partirait seule. Elle le devait. Elle devait changer de vie. Elle ne put expliquer à son compagnon et à ses enfants pourquoi. Albert ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Puis il accepta et s'engagea à veiller sur les enfants. Il l'aimait, et c'est pour ça qu'il la laissait partir sans essayer de la retenir. Pour que ça ne soit pas trop dur pour elle. Béryl embrassa une dernière fois ses enfants et son compagnon, en larmes. Puis elle sorti de la maison, et n'y revint plus.   
  



	3. chapitre3

**Chapitre 3**

IS 502. Saint Empire d'Harmonia. 

S'il y a bien dans le monde une chose immuable, c'est bien l'Empire de Harmonia et sa recherche des vraies runes. L'archeveque Sasarai, dont le corps d'adolescent ne refletait pas les 56 ans, pouvait être fier de lui. Il avait mené nombre de campagnes victorieuses qui avait fait grandir de tout coté le territoire harmonians. Il avait fait entrer le porteur de la Vraie Rune Feu et de la vraie Rune Eau parmi les eveques, il avait retrouvé la vraie Rune Vent, et il la gardait toujours avec lui, prisonnière d'un eclat de crystal trouvé dans les ruines Cyndar. Toute la puissance du Vent était enfermé dans un eclat de rocher par la magie cyndar. il était devenu l'homme le plus puissant de l'empire après Hikusaak. 

Mais il n'etait pas heureux. Depuis la guerre des 5 vraies runes elementaires, il avait petit à petit cessé de sourire, rongé de l'interieur par le dégout de lui-meme. Depuis les revelations de Luc concernant son état, il avait cessé de se croire humain, lui aussi. Son ami Dios l'avait vu avec beaucoup d'inquietude devenir de plus seul, de plus en plus indifférent à la detresse des autres hommes. Il accomplissait son devoir pour Harmonia sans joie ni peine, se contentant d'obéir aux ordres de Hikusaak, la seule chose auquel il attachait encore de l'importance. Il devenait de plus en plus comme Luc, devoré par le desespoir, perdant la comprehénsion du monde et des hommes pour ne plus trouver que sa propre folie. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir arreter cette descente aux enfers. 

De nouveau, l'armée harmonienne était victorieuse et elle envahissait les rues de Greenhill. Les soldats avaient interdiction de piller la ville et de tuer professeurs et etudiants. Il y avait beaucoup de savoirs que Harmonia voulait récuperer. Des livres anciens, des vases millénaires, des grands maitres de magies, des grands artisan veillant jalousement sur leur techniques secretes. Tout devait etre emporté intact à l'Academie de Crystal Valley. Au milieu du flot d'etudiants paniqués qui tentent de fuir par les bois, Beryl restait immobile. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait fuir ou rester. Prenant le couloir à contre-courant, elle retourna dans la salle de dessin et regarda par la fenetre. Les soldats commencaient à envahir la cour, pietinant les jardin fleuris.   
Béryl vit l'archeveque parmi les officiers menant l'attaque. Elle connaissait l'histoire de cet homme et de son frère, qu'Albert lui avait raconté. Elle vit que tout n'etait pas encore perdu pour lui. Et ça lui donnerait l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Harmonia. Beryl sourit malgré elle-même, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui changeaient, mais pas son gout pour les hommes aux yeux verts...   
Il leva soudain les yeux et la vit. Beryl maudit son imprudence. La Terre avait du réagir à sa présence et à son charme de protection. Elle devra etre encore plus prudente à l'avenir quand elle voudra utiliser ses pouvoirs. L'archeveque aux yeux verts fit un signe aux archers qui mirent Beryl en joue, pendant que d'autres soldats envahissaient les etages et la faisaient prisonnière. Elle n'essaya pas de s'enfuir, apres tout c'etait sans doute sa meilleure occasion. 

Vers le soir, elle fut conduite dans les appartements de Sasarai. Pour interrogatoire....entre autre choses. Quand il envahissait une ville, un pays, il se choisissait toujours une femme du coin pour se distraire et lui procurer un peu de plaisir. C'etait lui qui choisissait qui. Peu importait que sa victime soit consentante ou pas. Et Sasarai avait jeté son dévolu sur cette etudiante qu'il avait vu à sa fenetre. C'etait un reflet sur le crystal de Vent qui lui avait fait lever la tete. Une coincidence, ou bien un signe du destin? En tout cas, il avait bien choisi.   
Sasarai détailla d'un œil appréciateur la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle disait s'appeler Beryl, etre agé de 20 ans, originaire de l'ouest et étudiant les parchemins à Greenhill. Il fut surpris par le calme de cette simple etudiante quand elle lui parlait, alors qu'il tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Elle lui parlait comme à un egal. Depuis longtemps personne n'avait osé parler à Sasarai ainsi. Le changement était distrayant. Elle ne resista pas quand il la fit tomber sur le lit. 

La compagnie de Beryl plu beaucoup à Sasarai, autant la nuit que le jour. Tellement qu'il la ramena avec lui à Harmonia et lui trouva un poste d'attendante. 

Beryl portait desormais l'uniforme bleue des harmoniens et avait le droit d'entrer et de circuler dans Circle palace. Sur son passage, les gens détournaient le regard et chuchotaient entre eux: "c'est la maitresse de Sasarai.." quand ils n'utilisaient pas directement le mot "pute". Mais personne n'osait rien dire ouvertement, surtout qu'elle s'acquittait tres bien des taches qu'on lui confiait. Une seule personne soutenait ouvertement Beryl: Dios. Il voyait que la femme faisait du bien à Sasarai. Elle arrivait petit à petit à le sortir de la nuit du desespoir.   
  


Assise dans les luxueux appartements de Sasarai, Beryl attendait son retour assise devant le feu crépitant. Elle était heureuse. Elle voyait Sasarai reprendre gout à la vie progressivement. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus de sourire. Un vrai sourire, qui lui faisait chaud au coeur. La présence diffuse de la Terre apaisait Béryl en retour. Meme si ce n'etait pas celui qui pourra la stabiliser definitivement, Beryl sentait qu'elle pourrait rester longtemps aupres de son amant terrestre. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an à présent, et Beryl se prenait à rever d'une vie entière avec lui.   
Peut-etre même, à lui, elle pourrait reveler ce secret qu'elle n'avait confié qu'à une seule autre personne. Pour l'instant, il ne se doutait de rien, n'avait aucun soupçon. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que c'etait le crystal de Vent qui avait attiré l'attention de Sasarai sur elle. Il est difficile d'echapper au Vent. Beryl soupçonnait l'esprit de l'ancien porteur de pouvoir intervenir meme prisonnier du crystal... surtout prisonnier du crystal. Apres tout, c'etait un crystal Cyndar, une de ses œuvres. Pourquoi avait-il fait en sorte de réunir Beryl et Sasarai? Est-ce que l'ame de Luc, apaisée, cherchait à sauver celle de son frère?   
Sasarai rentrant de sa réunion fit se disperser toutes ses questions. Et Beryl se leva pour accueillir tendrement son amant.   
  



	4. chapitre4

**chapitre 4**

Depuis près de 2 ans qu'elle était au Circle Palace, Beryl n'avait jamais pu voir une seule fois Hikusaak.Elle avait pourtant cherché dans tout le palais, entrant dans des pièces et des couloirs tellement secret que personne n'y était allé depuis des siecles sans doute. Pour Beryl, il ne faisait aucun doute que Hikusaak n'etait pas ici.   
Discretement, elle avait questionné Sasarai, mais avait appris que lui même ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se contentait de suivre les ordres qu'il lui faisait transmettre. Une obéissance aveugle. 

Le Vent est sensible et intuitif, bien plus que la Terre, il detecte la moindre variation du flux magique autour de lui, et surtout ceux provenant de Béryl. Mais la Terre aussi arrivait à les capter. Sasarai avait compris qu'il y avait une forte aura magique autour de Béryl, en particulier suite à plusieurs incidents mineurs. Un jour, une bande de jeunes et riches étudiants avaient réussi à coincer Béryl entre deux rayons isolés des archives. Ils avaient envie de profiter un peu d'elle, mais l'etagere remplie de dossier voisine leur était tombé dessus et Beryl avait pu se sauver.... ce qui était étrange, c'est que l'etagère en question était scellé au sol normalement. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber. Ou alors des portes normalement fermée à clé, qu'elle ouvrait juste en appuyant sur la poignée, un poignard miraculeusement à portée de main quand elle avait eut besoin de se defendre contre des voleurs.... des details, aucune magie apparente.... juste une impression diffuse. Pourtant Sasarai qui connaissait par cœur le moindre recoin du corps de Beryl n'y avait jamais vu la moindre trace d'une Rune. Un dernier détail, elle avait une connaissance encyclopedique des Cyndar, comme personne n'en avait jamais eut. 

Sasarai fit un test. Lui même connaissait un peu de Cyndarin, comme tous les magiciens, suffisamment pour pouvoir faire des sorts. Certains livres de magie secretes était meme ecrit dans un cyndarins sommaire pour que les non-initié ne puisse essayer des sorts trop dangereux pour eux. Mais dans les bibliotheque de Circle Palace, il y avait des livres cyndar que personne n'avait jamais réussi à traduire. Sasarai en emprunta un et le glissa parmi ses livres de magie ordinaires. Il avait un compte-rendu à rédiger pour un conseil de magie et demanda comme d'habitude à Beryl de lui lire et traduire les references qu'il lui demandait pour son rapport au fur et à mesure.   
Sasarai: "livre de la terre, page 36;"   
Beryl: " Sort d'acceleration de croissance. l'incantateur doit..."   
Il travaillèrent une partie de l'apres midi tranquillement.   
Sasarai: "Livre elementale page 183." C'etait un livre cyndar, un de ceux qu'on ne pouvait pas traduire. Beryl le prit comme elle avait fait pour tout les autres, ouvrit à la page 183 et commença à lire.   
Beryl: "La convergence des lignes de force dans un site comme celui de la Proca ...."   
Sasarai ecrivit tranquillement ce qu'elle disait, sans rien montrer. Mais interieurement, il jubilait. Elle parlait et lisait la totalité de la langue cyndar couramment! Beryl s'arreta tout à coup de lire.   
Elle venait de comprendre. Decontenancée, elle regarda Sasarai, ne sachant que faire. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.   
Sasarai: "Beryl...tu es une Cyndar?"   
Beryl était completement perdue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui tende un piège....à ce qu'il se joue d'elle ainsi. Son coeur se serra et elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux.   
Beryl: "N-non."   
Sasarai: "Seul un Cyndar pourrait traduire ce texte comme tu l'as fait."   
Beryl paniquait de plus en plus..   
beryl: " Non.. non. je ne suis pas une cyndar, c'est impossible..."   
sasarai: " et pourquoi pas?"   
Beryl perdit totalement le controlle d'elle-même, pour la premiere fois depuis des siècles, et sa magie envahit l'univers, invisible.   
Béryl: "Parce que le peuple Cyndar n'existe pas!!! il n'a jamais existé!!!"   
Le flot de magie s'abattit sur le monde comme une brise légère. Beryl réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. Et elle disparu.   
Sasarai regarda fixement l'endroit où se tenait Beryl jusqu'alors. Elle avait disparu, juste sous ses yeux, comme ça. Ce n'etait pas de la téléportation, elle ne s'etait pas déplacée...elle avait juste disparu. Sasarai abasourdi regarda autour de lui, et constata que les livres Cyndar avaient aussi disparu, les formules écrites en cyndar, le morceau de ruines qu'il avait gardé en souvenir de Luc...tout ce qui était cyndar avait disparu. Il découvrit par la suite que dans le monde entier, les ruines et objets Cyndar s'etaient tous volatilisés.... tous, sauf le crystal de Vent qui luisait d'une manière accusatrice à son cou. Il semblait lui dire: Tu as vu ce que tu as fait? Apres tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te trouver cette femme....   
Beryl ne revint pas auprès de Sasarai.   
  



	5. chapitre5

**chapitre 5**

Quelque part dans une montagne des Outlands, Yuber regardait le paysage. Il avait vu disparaître les ruines cyndar proches, et se doutait bien du nom de la responsable. Elle avait réussi à créer une sacré agitation. Yuber sourit. Elle allait surement....   
Beryl apparu juste devant lui. Elle pleurait, pour la première fois depuis sa separation avec Albert, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. dans un déluge incohérent de paroles et de sanglots, elle raconta tout ce qui était arrivé à Yuber. Elle savait bien que ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier à la seule personne à qui elle pouvait tout dire. La seule personne qui avait accompagné son errance millénaire.   
Avant qu'il y ait des humains, elle avait imaginé les cyndar. Elle avait joué avec son pouvoir librement, pour créer les restes d'un peuple imaginaire, des restes que des humains pourraient utiliser à leur tour. Mais c'etait fini, elle les avait fait disparaître comme elle les avait crée, semant la confusion chez les hommes. 

Une fois calmée, Beryl prit le temps de reflechir. Yuber et elle partirent des montagnes pour descendre dans les plaines, errant sans but comme ils le faisaient depuis des siecles. Béryl ne pouvait plus revenir à Harmonia, elle ne pouvait plus retourner à Sasarai. Elle n'avait pas trouvé là-bas celui qui arriverait à la stabiliser, à l'empecher de changer le monde comme elle venait de le faire. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre parmi les humains ordinaires. Elle ne voulait plus devoir se surveiller tout le temps pour ne pas déclencher de catastrophes. D'un air faussement innocent, Yuber lui suggera, plutot que de chercher Hikusaak, de le faire venir à elle.   
Elle réflechit un moment. oui, ça serait le mieux pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas à se refrener, elle pourrait laisser libre cour à sa magie. Pour Yuber, des batailles et des combats qui le combleraient.   
Beryl: "Tu as raison. Faisons la guerre à Harmonia. Semons le chaos dans l'empire de L'Ordre.. Faisons sortir le Cercle de sa cachette." 

Ils furent tres subtils. Ils n'attaquèrent pas directement eux-même. Ils agirent dans l'ombre et s'attaquèrent à Leknaat.Quand Harmonia apprit où se cachait la sorcière, Sasarai fut immédiatement envoyé la capturer. Mais chez Leknaat, il y avait les porteurs des runes Epée Noire et Bouclier Lumineux, qui la défendirent. A partir de là, ce fut l'avalanche...   
La partie envahie de Dunan se revolta et se rallia avec le reste du pays sous l'egide du heros Genkaku, Highland les rejoignit avec le dernier Blight Jowy. L'armée de la Rune Début déclara la guerre à Harmonia pour proteger Leknaat. Ils furent rejoint par Toran et son héros. Les porteurs de runes élémentaires se rallièrent à Harmonia avec leurs pays. Et bientôt ce fut une confusion effroyable dans ce coin du monde. Même Leknaat et la Pierre du destin ne pouvait plus contrôler le flot des evenements. Les trahison et les changements de camp s'enchainaient, des armées entières disparaissaient ou apparaissaient. Les montagnes changeaient de formes, les foret se déplaçaient, et bientôt plus personne ne sut plus pour qui ou pour quoi il se battait, ni même où était son pays.   
  



	6. chapitre6

**chapitre 6**

C'est dans cette confusion que deux voyageurs arrivèrent de l''ocean à l'Ouest à Harmonia et demandèrent à rencontrer Sasarai. Quand ils furent introduit dans le bureau de l'archeveque, celui-ci bondit de surprise. Un des deux voyageur n'était autre qu'Albert silverburg... l'autre une jeune femme aux yeux verts qui était le portrait craché de Béryl.   
Sasarai balbutia: "Bé..Béryl?"   
La jeune fille ne fut pas surprise, ce n'etait pas la première fois qu'on la confondait...mais elle rectifia: " Vous faites erreur, je suis Eleonore Silverburg. Béryl est ma mère." 

A un Sasarai effaré, Albert raconta sa rencontre avec Beryl, sa vie et son départ. Quand le bruit du chaos régnant ici avait atteint les iles, Albert avait compris que son ancienne compagne... et Yuber était impliqué. Il parlèrent beaucoup de Béryl. Pour aboutir au moins à une conclusion: elle portait une vraie Rune, mais une rune qui ne pouvait etre vue, et qui la condamnait à errer sans fin.   
A la fin de l'entretien, Sasarai demanda à Albert son aide pour mener les armées de Harmonia., s'engageant à lever la sanction de bannissement, s'excusant presque. Mais Albert declina au profit de sa fille. Eleonore était deja une stratège renommée dans les îles, essentiellement pour ses capacités à mener des batailles navales. Ce serait elle qui menerait les troupes, Albert ne serait là que pour l'aider...et pour chercher Beryl. Et il en fut décidé ainsi.   
Chevauchant au coté de Sasarai, Eleonore pensait à sa mère, qui avait aussi été à cette place, à son frère qui n'avait pas voulu venir, pour ne pas revoir leur mère, à son père, qui encore 13 années après cherchait toujours Beryl. Elle donnerait le meilleur d'elle même pour montrer ce qu'elle savait faire à sa mère. 

Le chaos continua, mais Harmonia parvint à rester stable. il y eut des mouvements d'armée, mais aussi des mouvements d'individus. Le soir d'une bataille particulierment violente, Albert resta sur le champ de bataille jusqu'à la nuit; Eleonore s'inquieta et partit le rechercher, accompagné par Sasarai, seuls. Il était là, debout au milieu des cadavres, il attendait..... 

Ils attendirent longtemps, jusqu'à l'aube, tous les trois...mais elle vint. Beryl vint au rendez-vous tacite. Elle n'avait pas changé. Vetue de sombre, impassible et hautaine. Elle s'avança vers eux, suivie de Yuber. Elle les regarda tous les trois et sourit.   
Mais une personne se teleportant au milieu d'eux les fit tous reculer.Un deuxieme Sasarai, même yeux verts, meme cheveux bruns, mais plus long, une rune à l'eclat bleue brillant sur sa main droite...c'etait l'original de Sasarai. C'etait Hikusaak.   
Béryl: "Tu te montres enfin, Hikusaak, je t'ai cherché longtemps."   
Hikusaak: "Je sais. Je ne savais pas qui exactement me cherchait, mais je savais que Change me cherchais. ça fait longtemps que je me caches pour lui echapper. Alors c'est toi, la porteuse de la vraie Rune Change?"   
Béryl: "oui." 

La Vraie Rune Change. Alors c'etait ça. 

Hikusaak: "et que me veux-tu?"   
beryl: " Je voudrais que tu me stabilises. Depuis que ce monde à été crée, je porte la vraie rune change en moi. Elle n'a aucune forme definie, elle change tout le temps,c 'est pour cela qu'elle est invisible. Pourtant, elle est là, sur mon front. Comme il n'y avait pas encore d'humain au début, Change a dut me faire venir d'un autre monde. Et depuis, je ne peux rester longtemps au meme endroit, aupres des meme hommes, dans la meme vie. Des que je me fixes trop longtemps, Change me force à bouger...."   
Eleonore: "c'est pour ça que tu es..... partie?"   
Beryl: "oui, je suis désolée...je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, et je ne voulais pas vous entrainer dans mon errance sans fin.."   
Eleonore: "Alors pendant tout ce temps, tu a vecu mille vies, tu as eut d'autres mari, d'autre enfants..."   
Beryl: "Non...je ne me suis jamais mariée. Je ne le peux pas. j'ai érré sans me fixer longtemps, souvent accompagné de Yuber, puisque nos modes de vies sont proches. c'est aupres de toi, Albert, que j'ai réussi à tenir le plus longtemps..."   
Albert: "près de 10 ans...."   
Beryl: "Et je n'ai pas eut d'autres enfants que toi et Artis, ma cherie."   
Hikusaak les interrompit: "Et que me veux-tu, au final?"   
Beryl: "Je veux que tu m'epouses. En prononçant le serment sacré, nous lierons ensemble Cercle et Changement. Changement sera stabilisé par Cercle. Cercle sera dynamisée par changement....."   
Hikusaak: "Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'accepterai que tu pollues l'harmonie parfaite de ma rune par la tienne,!!! je hait le changement!!! je hait le desordre et les femmes de ton espèce!!!!" 

La vive lueur bleue qui entourait la main de Hikusaak jailli droit vers Beryl qui ne put meme pas esquisser un geste pour l'eviter.... le bleu rencontra le noir, faisant couler le sang, rouge.   
Beryl horrifiée regarda Yuber debout devant elle. Il s'etait littéralement dressé en bouclier pour la defendre. Mais maintenant, il etait blessé à mort. Concentrant toute la force des démons, Yuber bondit sur le porteur de la vraie rune cercle. Son épée s'enfonça dans le cœur de Hikusaak tandis qu'un deuxieme sort du cercle transperçait Yuber. Vacillant sur ses jambes et sentant la vie le quitter, Yuber regarda Hikusaak tomber à terre. il eut une pensée inhabituelle: /_/ J'ai tué celui qu'elle cherchait.. Beryl va etre triste_Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait mal de penser que Beryl pouvait etre triste. Puis il tomba à son tour.   
Mais il ne heurta pas le sol. Des bras humains l'avaient rattrapé, il entendit une voix aigue crier son nom: "Yuber!!" . C'etait Beryl. Pour la premiere fois de sa vie, yuber reposant dans les bras de Beryl la tete contre sa poitrine. Il voyait ses larmes couler. _Elle pleure... pour moi?..._  
Beryl: "Yuber!! pourquoi?!!"   
Yuber eut un sourire narquois: " ....changement...tu es vraiment forte...tu as meme réussi..à faire agir un démon.... par amour." Puis il ferma les yeux à jamais. 

Albert secoua violemment Sasarai pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Depuis que Hikusaak était apparu, il était resté sous le choc, immobile. Comme un automate, Sasarai tomba à genoux à coté de celui qui l'avait crée, qu'il avait fidelement servi toutes ses années...   
Sasarai: "...il ne m'a meme pas regardé... il n'a meme pas fait un signe... Alors que je lui ai toujours obéit, que j'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il soit fier de moi.."   
Eleonore s'agenouilla à coté de Sasarai, les larmes pleins les yeux: "tu es...vraiment encore un enfant, Sasarai.... maintenant, tu va vivre pour toi même..." 

Albert etait debout auprès de Beryl, qui tenait toujours Yuber contre elle. Il n'y avait aucun mot, aucun geste qui pourrait la consoler de cette perte. Depuis le tout debut, ils étaient ensembles. Depuis le tout début, il avait été le seul point stable dans son errance. Ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre mieux qu'eux-même. Et maintenant il n'etait plus. La rune des 8 champs quitta le corps de Yuber pour chercher un nouveau demon porteur, mais ça ne sera plus jamais Yuber. La rune Cercle sortit du corps de Hikusaak et disparu à son tour. Beryl ne fit pas mine d'essayer de l'attrapper. 

Beryl: " Je crois qu'il est temps de ça s'arrete"   
Albert, Eleonore et Sasarai se tournèrent vers Béryl.   
Béryl: "Eleonore, viens près de moi, ma chérie. Je suis desolée, je vous ai abandonné, je vous ai entrainé dans ce chaos... et maintenant, je te demandes de porter mon fardeau à ma place... je n'en peux plus. Je ne pourrais pas vivre ...sans lui."   
Eleonore: "tu veux dire... la rune change?!! Mais...à moi?... alors, si je la prends, tu va pouvoir te fixer et.."   
Beryl: "Non...je disparaitrais. je l'ai portée trop longtemps pour pouvoir vivre sans elle. "   
Eleonore: "Maman!!!"   
Beryl: "Pardon, Eleonore, pardon; Je suis vraiment une tres mauvaise mère... "   
Eleonore: "Maman..je ... je vais prendre ton fardeau..j'errerai comme toi..je... "   
Sasarai: " Je veillerai sur toi, Eleonore."   
La jeune fille surprise se tourna vers Sasarai, pour croiser un regard à la fois doux et determiné.   
Sasarai: " La Terre et le Vent ralentiront le changement, et quand il te ferat partir, tu partiras en sachant que tu pourras revenir à tout moment aupres de moi. Tu y auras toujours ta place. Et si jamais ce n'est pas suffisant et que tu dois partir longtemps, alors je partirai avec toi. Pres ou loin, mon coeur sera toujours au coté du tien." 

Albert et Beryl regardèrent leur fille et Sasarai. Pour les deux enfants, le reste n'existait plus autour d'eux. Beryl prit la main d'Albert:" tu t'es bien occupé de notre fille."   
Albert sourit: "Oui, je suis fier d'elle. et je continuerai à veiller sur elle."   
Beryl: "C'est la deuxieme fois..qu'on se dit adieu, Albert. mais cette fois, c'est vraiment, pour toujours....j'etais ..heureuse près de toi..."   
Albert: "Moi aussi. Tout va se terminer là ou ça a commencé, sur un champ de bataille... Adieu, mon aimée. Puisse ton ame trouver la paix." Il l'embrassa doucement une dernière fois. 

Beryl appela Eleonore en face d'elle et posa la main sur le front de sa fille. Deux colonnes de lumières multicolores s'eleverent, enveloppant les deux femmes, puis s'eteignirent. Là ou se trouvait Beryl, il n'y avait plus rien, pas même le corps de Yuber. 

Sasarai aida Eleonore à se relever, et ils partirent main dans la main, suivis par Albert. Il y avait une guerre à terminer; une paix à faire, des pays à reconstruire. Et quand tout seras fini, quand tout seras bien en ordre, il y aura un grand voyage à faire.   
  
  


Et il aurait aussi peut-etre un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs, à qui son père transmettrait la rune Vent. 

**Fin**   
****   
****


End file.
